


香桃维纳斯

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 星期五（也即金曜日）是象征阿芙洛狄忒的日子：一位出名地不忠的女神。
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun, Friday | Jo Min-Jae/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun





	1. Chapter 1

郑态星赤着膊躺在另外半边的床上，嘴巴呼呼地喘气：身高一米七八，颧骨突出，皮包骨头似的竹竿子四肢，一双类猫的眼睛和多痣的脸。方星现伸出食指给了他的腮帮子一道沾着水汽的曼暖戳碰，并用轻飘飘得几乎只剩下气音的声调说：“哥，是不是吃胖了？”像是一只发腮的猫一样，方星现笑眯眯地凑近了补充。但是章鱼——这种没骨头的肉乎乎软体生物——是最没资格指责别人胖了的。郑泰成细长的指头抓住了他，如同一双筷子夹住砧板上的章鱼肉——与他仅有一被之隔的章鱼肉。那是一条滑溜溜粘哒哒的章鱼腿，正扭拧着欲溜之大吉。所幸郑态星是立场坚定的不吃生海鲜党，于是便由着方星现骨碌碌地爬向床头，探出半个身子拉开柜子翻找。  
章鱼被一簇簇火熏熟的时候才该是下嘴的好时候。  
郑态星毫不怀疑那一方叮铃哐啷的抽屉在这隅空间中所占有的隐蔽和崇高的地位。海底的章鱼宝库，盛满了他床上才会用到的小宝贝儿、小玩意儿。一座四四方方的神龛，不过其中敬拜的并非神灵而是烈火中肉红色的他们自己。现在，神圣泄露一道缝。缝中是化学香精合成的石榴味道。方星现懊丧地敲了敲那支才被他取出来的电子烟的管子，皱着鼻子说道：“漏了。”  
“真难闻，”郑态星至少嘴上是如此抱怨的，“我不喜欢……”他们早已习惯了彼此口无遮拦的模样。方星现斜斜地睨了他一眼，只装作充耳不闻，小口小口地抿着烟嘴。腻人的香馥经由章鱼的口舌过滤成了辛辣的焦苦味道。一小盘芥末味的章鱼。郑态星倾身过去亲他的时候悄悄想道。“不是说不喜……”这也是一句故作矜骄而实际上软弱无力的驳斥。他的双唇翕张并将郑态星悉数包纳，一如一颗早已被鸟喙撬开的蚌。  
“哥比赛要加油哦。”方星现这样说。郑态星比较不太敢相信自己的耳朵。“不是吧，”他仗着不可逆转的身高优势把方星现牢牢地压在身底下，“你才不会给我加油。”“我明明就在给哥加油。”“要是我死了你会高兴得大喊大叫的吧？”“不是啦……”或许是短暂的分别为其往日跋扈的气焰蒙上了一层朦朦亮的柔和光彩，又或者是某种悄然迸发的火苗冲昏了郑态星的头脑。“你可真是个魔鬼。”他用饱含亲昵的语调将这个蔑称呼唤。但是这一次他俯将下去，章鱼却鼓着脸颊将他推开。*  
“别做了，”方星现在床上四处找衣服，“我要回基地。”  
“今天不是放假吗？”  
“明天还要训练啊西八——你们很闲吗？”  
郑态星不说话了。他慢腾腾地铺展着床头早先叠成砖块的衣服。方星现关上了空调，伸长了脖子把外套的拉链一路从底拉到顶。房间里最后一点的嗡鸣声也消失了。他望着那件起了球的北极熊模样外衣，想起去年他们在第五大道、在曼哈顿。有一次他们在华盛顿吃Shake Shack，方星现粗疏地把加了冰的柠檬茶洒在了那件外衣的袖子上。*他此刻出神地盯着方星现手边的两根白袖管，急忙忙地于干涸的记忆里追寻——而一块斑黄的陈渍或许能一尘不变地留存至今日吗？  
这是他娴熟的无声拖延的伎俩，为的是默契的旧日搭档总能够回应某种不可言说的期待。方星现像阅览一张敞开的书页一样读懂他。“哥好烦哦，”方星现抱着他长款的羽绒外套过来，十分吝啬地只肯把石榴味的吻留在他的嘴角，“现在可以走了吗？”  
“给你的。”郑态星咕哝着把外套里一叠皱了吧唧的炸鸡券塞进方星现的手里。  
-  
基地距离方星现的新家大约半个钟头的车程，然而当晚他抵达时仍已过了零点。精力旺盛的年轻崽子们必然不会准点规规矩矩睡下，一迈进宿舍便免不了被林英宇的鬼叫冲一冲耳朵。赵珉在小跑过来替他开门。廊道昏暗，方星现不得不抬起头才能够目视高个子的后生：身高一米八三，颧骨突出，皮包骨头似的竹竿子四肢，一双类猫的眼睛和多痣的脸。*他在脑子里过了一遍崽子们的名姓：英宇、昇羽、景无……“珉在？”方星现犹疑地从舌尖吐出尚不甚熟稔的称呼。  
赵珉在挠了挠脑袋。方星现并不清楚这在他身上是否能够作为一个不自在的信号。赵珉在比起摊开了的明晃晃书页更像是一块待琢的灰扑扑璞石。“哥要吃冰激淋华夫吗，”他指了指一边的外卖袋，“东旭点的。他们现在在里面玩逃生。”*  
“好哦。”方星现显然不会为吃掉队友的外卖而怀抱任何一丝的负罪感——何况这个队友是金东旭。  
他们阖上房门走了进去。那是阒暗的月曜日的伊始。

*见JJoNak已经删除的1月31号直播录像，稍微后期艺术加工了一下  
*他俩在华盛顿主场比完赛一起去吃的Shake Shack  
*身高数值来自他们直播间coms  
*纽约官方四格漫画的其中一期剧情就是BiaNcA的零食被队友偷吃了


	2. 阿瑞斯金网

遍布乳白色浮沫的海的产床。他们怀抱一种由此诞生的爱。*但是假使爱亦不得不与道德休戚与共，又将如何有别于道德呢？拒绝道德，并且拒绝桎梏。就像海生的章鱼在贝壳中被赋予了有悖于寻常的玫瑰味道。赵珉在边嗅边问他是不是喷了香水。“是护手霜的味道。”方星现哭笑不得地说。闭合的绒被掖住了一片逼仄的深海。赵珉在在昏黑中拉过来他的手，用吸舔糖块一样的方式轻轻地吻他。“反正，”嗜甜的主辅助说，“分不出来。”他忆及不久之前赵珉在也曾这般亲吻过他的各个部位。他是如此欢喜赵珉在旁生细痣的嘴角，以至无论如何放肆的进犯都被一一容许。  
鼻炎。方星现清清楚楚明明白白：那是训练室桌子上用剩一半的喷雾罐头以及被迫借由嘴巴进进出出的呼吸声。赵珉在的吐息听起来像是流连于唇齿之间的脉搏。贴得太近了，方星现心想。床被成为一张密密编织的罗网，他喘不过气，亦不能喘气，只有额头上余下一丝渗出热汗的余地。“好热，”方星现挣扎着从被窝里扑腾出来，“你离远一点。”然而他们是同一张网中的两个困物，不能够轻易逃出生天。一道自上而下的通明辉光把他们不可告人的秘密彻底揭露。赵珉在瘦削的脸、顶灯下瓷白的脸，相似于一张本应出现于此的脸又不同于那张脸。方星现撇过脑袋不去看他——鸵鸟也总是选择以埋下脑袋的方式来逃避。  
“哥不会连上床都要拿‘搞错人了’当借口吧？”  
一个金曜日的晚上——偏偏是在金曜日、与金曜日——身穿浪沫似的绒绒外衣，沉酣于半瓶烧酒的章鱼，顶着张烧红的脸吻了他。这是一份饱受火烧火燎之后的熟成吗？可是方星现随后又伸出那根乌蛇栖巢的胳膊将他推拒，只因他错把所谓“醉酒的愚行”误读成一份对得寸进尺的许可。“是……是认错了……我不是……”方星现结巴着道，断断续续，一副把只言片语摔碎了一地并且任由赵珉在捡拾拼凑的作态。赵珉在大可以装作置若罔闻。但是他要让方星现得偿所愿：他把一地的碎珠子敛起——他靠近了滚烫的蛇口。  
“怎么会认错呢，”他剥开方星现并拢的五指如同剥开内蕴晶红蕊珠的石榴，“难道哥还打算亲宿舍里别的什么人吗？”  
没有。方星现嗫嚅着解释。酒精好像半片镇静药，先于一段安稳睡眠到来的却是潮涨似的陡生锐利五感：赵珉在被放大了数倍的呼吸。他甚至分不清那究竟是对方的呼吸还是他自己的呼吸，又或者说，他自己流连于唇齿之间的脉搏。赵珉在的嘴唇跟他隔着一片幻觉构筑的大海，浮浮沉沉重重叠叠的浪涌中……他自以为他瞥见了赵珉在眼瞳里不再刻意埋藏的金苹果，以及一种拒绝与道德共沦的爱的诞生。祂擒着一颗半开半露的石榴。  
不可抗拒的神力作祟？还是深谙他七寸的捕蛇人将他轻而易举地捉住？星现啊，你是一条任人摆弄的奄奄一息蝮蛇吗？而赵珉在即是捕蛇人。白皮肤的阿尔忒弥斯之子，用他弦月铸就的颀长胳膊和一张角弓弧度的嘴唇。镶嵌星子的嘴唇。被缚之蛇自甘卸下齿牙，驯顺地为他打开萱红的舌腔。星现啊，这是罔顾特洛伊存亡的默许吗？还是城门大开敬候木马的邀请？城门已经打开了，而被蛇咬死的是拉奥孔。  
归咎于他人的逃避亦是一种推脱。星现啊，他一边阖上眼睛一边自言自语，你知道你在做什么吗？  
赵珉在得寸进尺地吻了他。  
-  
“珉在呀，”方星现只好又转过脑袋注视了他，“已经很晚了，你难道不要回去睡觉吗？”  
赵珉在趴着不动。“李昇羽已经睡着了，”他闷闷地讲，喷出的鼻息就洒在方星现赤条条的胸膛上，“现在回去会把他吵醒的吧。”*  
言下之意就是想赖着不走。方星现发现他已经开始可以逐渐洞悉于赵珉在一些不甚坦率的小伎俩。“好啊，”他把赵珉在沉沉的脑袋揪起来，“那就一起睡吧。但是你要睡那边。”  
以前是不是也曾经说过一次这样的话呢？

*关于维纳斯的其中一种说法便是祂自海中诞生，著名的《维纳斯的诞生》所描绘的正是此景  
*Friday和FEATH5R是舍友，而JJoNak住单人间


End file.
